Desire
by LucySanchez
Summary: Amon can't get his greatest foe, Avatar Korra, out of his head...


A/N: Oh lookie here. Another fic. I'm actually a bit more satisfied with this one, but I'm still not in love with it.

**_Desire_**

Amon stood in front of the map of the city that covered the wall of his headquarters. He needed to find a place to corner the Avatar, a place his Equalists could catch her by surprise, and she would be unable to fight them off and escape. It wouldn't be an easy task, capturing her. She would need to be trapped while she was alone, and she never was. He had been keeping a close eye on her the last few weeks, and she always had someone with her. The boys on her probending team, Master Tenzin, and that giant monster she rode around on… Not to mention that meddlesome police chief, who was also having the Avatar followed. He knew that the chief wanted the Avatar expelled from the city, but he was almost certain that she would not allow the girl to be captured.

He sneered beneath his mask. The mighty Avatar, his greatest foe, was nothing more than a cowardly chit who was afraid to wander the streets without protection. Disposing of her would be a simple task, once she slipped up, and allowed herself to be taken by his followers.

And yet there was a small, stupid, weak part of his mind that kept eating at him. A most foolish thought that chimed in every time he thought about how he was going to destroy her.

_You can't have her if she's dead…_

It was a disgusting feeling, really. He knew full well that the only way he would be able to succeed in his revolution was if the Avatar ceased to exist. His agents had infiltrated the council and the Police Department, waiting his orders to begin the coup that would overturn the city, and it would be his for the taking. He would then begin the purge. Any bender that did not submit to him, and give up their savagery would be killed along with their family. It would be glorious, and his kind, the non benders, would finally have the power they had been robbed of for so long.

But none of it would be possible while the Avatar continued to draw breath. He would have to destroy her, and he would do it in front of the whole city. He would use the champion of benders as an example of what would happen to anyone who was foolish enough to cross him.

He wanted her so badly it ached…

She was a lovely creature; he couldn't deny that. Very fit and healthy, with luscious curves, delectable brown skin that looked soft to the touch, and those eyes. Those damned eyes, bright and clear as the morning sea, filled with passion and a slight gleam of mischief. Whenever he saw her, he couldn't help but imagine her as his own. He longed to taste her, to touch her, to corrupt her. But he knew he couldn't. She would have to die…

_Or does she?_

Of course she did. What was the alternative? Keep her prisoner? Could he even build a prison to contain the Avatar? He could keep her chi blocked, but that eventually wore off. He could have a guard posted outside her cell, and have them give her another block once the effects started to wear off. But that would be tedious, and surely people would start to wonder his motives for keeping her.

He supposed that she could be kept in a cell made of metal, keep it below freezing, and pump in dry air. That would disable her earth, fire, and water bending, provided she never figured out how to metalbend. He couldn't think of any way to keep her from airbending… Perhaps he could just keep her restrained. Metal braces for her arms and legs, with metal teeth inside that would cut into her if she tried to slip out of them. She'd be out of his way, and he could keep her in an undisclosed location. Somewhere she'd never be seen by anyone but him ever again…

Or perhaps she could be persuaded to join him. Together, they would be able to spread his philosophies across the world. With the Avatar supporting his cause, violence might not even be needed to turn the benders to his will.

But she never would. Reckless, foolish, and cowardly as she was she would never give herself to him in exchange for her own life.

She was close to the airbenders on Air Temple Island; perhaps they could be his bargaining chips. The lives of the children airbenders might be enough to sway her. Or if he began his coup before capturing her, he could use the lives of the citizens against her. He'd spare one life for each night she spent with him…

He turned away from the map, and sat at his desk. He threw his head back and sighed, grateful that nobody was around to see him in his moment of weakness. It was despicable, this desire of his. It made him question his own beliefs. The Avatar would have to be destroyed; it was as simple as that. He could not let his own selfish want for her get in the way of justice.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. Please be so kind as to leave a review. And special thanks to everyone who read my last fic, Running in the Night.


End file.
